


Admiration

by Uncle_Riko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Riko/pseuds/Uncle_Riko
Summary: So Mari was basically Cupid, no big deal.





	Admiration

**Author's Note:**

> we interrupt your regularly scheduled program
> 
> 2nd person pov bc we edgy out here

 

_Mrs. Dia Sakurauchi <3_

 

You tap your pen against your cheek, admiring your handywork. The cursive flows elegantly, naturally; as much as you liked to gloat about your exceptional penmanship, this was nothing of the sort. The letters just seemed to pour out of the pen, as if you’d been writing the name Sakurauchi your entire life. As much as you loved your family name, Dia Sakurauchi had a lovely ring to it, didn’t it?

“…”

It takes no more than five seconds of staring at the name on the page for you to break out of your trance. Vehement erasing ensues, your blind rage making you forget the fact that pen is not so easily erased. You could’ve easily torn that page out of your notebook and thrown it away, but that would’ve attracted far too much attention (as if erasing like a mad woman didn’t attract enough attention already).

 _Dia Sakurauchi_?? Just where did you get the nerve? What on this good, green Earth possessed you to pen such a dangerous concoction in your notebook, and in plain sight?

But this had been going on for weeks now, hadn’t it? Instead of paying attention in class, you were off daydreaming, primarily about a certain redheaded underclassman. But she wasn’t just any underclassman was she? Riko was _smart_ , and _talented_ , and _pretty_ , aaaaand you’re doing it again.

Ugh, why was this happening? Sure, Aqours had a been on your mind a fair bit of late, but why weren’t any of the others appearing in your daydreams? Why was it only Riko? This type of behavior was reprehensible, unsuitable for a Student Council President, a model student. Why, you were no different than all the other slackers, always distracted in class, always gossiping about their silly school-girl crushes—

Oh.

Truthfully? You’d been drawn to Riko from the very beginning. She was so elegant and mature, much like you yourself strived to be. She was just so different, she stood out compared to the other _goofballs_ in the group (though you loved them all dearly, of course). She had an admirable passion for music and for being an idol, and was always trying to better herself, all the while helping others. You couldn’t help but admire her. But that’s all it was, right…? A simple, platonic admiration…

It wasn’t soon after coming to this conclusion that you sensed something to be off. Daily practice became a struggle, as one glance in Riko’s direction was enough to break your normally steadfast concentration. You began avoiding her like the plague, though you really had no explanation as to why. Your dreams, both day and night, are occupied by those gorgeous golden eyes, those luscious locks the color of falling leaves—and when you break out of your stupor long enough to find these poetic words scribbled in your notebook, you begin to realize that, oops, perhaps you have fallen for her.

But it was stupid. Juvenile and stupid. You find yourself simultaneously dreading and longing to be the last in the clubroom with Riko, alone. But for whatever reason, it never happens. You always find some excuse to chicken out, some third-year or Student Council bullshit bailing you out of the only real opportunity you have to get close to her. Out of all the members in Aqours, you hardly speak a word to Riko, and yet here you are, hopelessly infatuated.

Woefully defeated, unwilling to muster up the necessary courage, you do the only thing you can do: bury your feelings, deep down. There was no sense in indulging in these fantasies anymore. With graduation right around the corner, you have much more important things to think about.

And as the days slip by, you think you’re doing a pretty convincing job of playing the ice queen, bereft of any amorous intent, that is, until Mari drags you into her office one day.

“Rikocchi, huh?~”

Ugh. Was there ever a moment when Mari wasn’t wearing that shit-eating grin?

“W-What about her?” You feign ignorance; it’s your only means of defense at this point.

“I see you in practice, giving her those bedroom eyes.”

“I-I beg your pardon??” If you were doing anything of the sort with your eyes, it was unknowingly.

“Relax, relax. She hasn’t noticed. _I_ , on the other hand, have an eye for these types of things.”

“Oh, do you?” Now you were starting to get pissed. If Mari was going to blackmail you (and it sure as hell sounded like she was), might as well just get it over with.

“Well, what are we gonna do about it?”

“‘We’?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna help you ask her out.”

“…Really?”

 

* * *

 

This time you really were backed into a corner. Who knows what kind of Mari-induced torture awaited should you bow out of the plan she came up with.

You take a deep breath. One-on-one was one thing, but Mari had the audacity to execute her plan in front of the rest of Aqours. Something or other about being as inconspicuous as possible. Whatever. Was she crazy? Absolutely. Perhaps the genius type of crazy? Only time would tell.

“E-Egg sandwich again, R-Riko-san?” W-Who's nervous?? Y-You’re not nervous at all…!

“Hm? Oh yeah, it’s really the only thing I know how to make.” Riko chuckles, embarrassed. Gosh darn it, she is too cute. _No, no, focus, Dia!_ “My mother is out of town for a couple days so I’ve really only been eating egg sandwiches, and store-bought food.”

“I-Is that so…?” You didn’t know how Mari acquired such intel, but it seemed to check out. “I-If you’d like, you’re more than welcome to come over for dinner, I-I could cook you something…only if you wanted though…!”

“Eh?” Riko seemed surprised by the offer, which doesn’t come as a surprise. You’d have the same reaction too if Riko asked you to come over for dinner. “Dinner with you and Ruby-chan? I wouldn’t want to impose—”

“N-Nonsense, it’s no trouble…!” You’re starting to lose your cool (as if you had any to begin with). “A-And Ruby is actually spending the night with Hanamaru-san and Yoshiko-san…!”

By now, your practical shouting was attracting some stares from the other girls. You had, begrudgingly of course, briefed Ruby prior to this engagement, and she, in turn, probably told Hanamaru and Yoshiko, which is probably why the three of them were snickering right about now.

“Dinner at Dia’s? I want to come!” Chika–there was the curveball. But thankfully, they’d planned for this.

“Nuh uh, Chikacchi~” Mari interjected. “We’re working on lyrics tonight, remember?”

“Ehhhh?” Chika slumped over the table, dense as ever.

Yo on the other hand, seemed to pick up on what was going on. “You gotta help me with costumes too, Chika. You promised, remember?”

“…Fine,” Chika whined. For the leader of Aqours she was quite averse to hard work.

“So it’d be just the three of us for dinner then?” Riko glanced over at the last member unaccounted for.

Kanan’s hands shot up. “Me? I, uh, got a thing. Sorry.”

You breathe a sigh of relief. Kanan hadn’t been in on the plan, but you could always count on her to be more astute than Chika. “I guess it will be just the two of us…i-if that’s ok with you, of course…”

Riko paused, if only for a second, but seconds seem like hours when you’re waiting for that inevitable rejection—

“Yeah, sure, sounds fun!”

 

* * *

 

So Mari was basically Cupid, no big deal. But thanks to her, here you were, T-minus two hours until Riko was slated to arrive. Wait. Only _two_ hours until Riko arrived? You hadn’t thought this through at all! What were you going to wear? What were you going to cook? Oh god, was there even food in the fridge? Mari had set you up, but left you out to dry! She was probably laughing her ass off right now in her office, imagining your frantic struggles.

First and foremost, you bolt downstairs to the kitchen, breathing a sigh of relief upon finding the fridge is fully stocked. Racing back upstairs, you find not all of your clothes are dirty, like you somehow imagined them to be. Damn, this whole date thing had your panties in a bunch. You couldn’t remember the last time you were so out of sorts. And hell, it wasn’t even a date, at least, not to Riko. But that had been your lone, adamant request to Mari. You wanted things to progress slowly, naturally; if you and Riko had a nice dinner together, maybe _then_ you could think about going on a real date.

 

. . .

 

Ok, so the silence is a bit disconcerting. You were a loud individual, sure, but that didn’t mean you were any good at carrying a conversation.

Riko chewed her food thoughtfully (you ended up making curry, was that cliché? Too casual?). She didn’t seem too bothered by the awkwardness in the air, but then again, maybe you were the only awkward one here and making things difficult for yourself.

Still, what did two teenagers talk about over dinner? The food? You didn’t want to look like you were stroking your own ego fishing for compliments. You could talk about school or Aqours, hell, the sky was the limit seeing as the two of you had _never had_ any one-on-one time.

_Go on, Dia, just pick something to talk about, anything—_

“Oh, I’ve been meaning to ask!” Riko dabbed the corner of her mouth with her napkin. “I was looking into some of the Muse discography for some inspiration for future songs. Any recommendations for songs I should check out?”

Bless you, Riko, bless you. You marvelous angel.

“MUSE YOU SAY?” You find yourself not only shouting, but standing up out of your chair. “I-I totally know some songs that you’d love!”

And just like that, you fall into a pretty good rhythm.

 

. . .

 

You walk Riko to the bus stop, because that’s customary, or something, right? Upon continuous glances over at her, you find she’s all smiles. Perhaps that meant she had a good time? You know you certainly did. Maybe now was the time to pop the question?

“R-Riko, I-I was wondering…maybe…you’d want to go on a date sometime…?”

“Eh?” Riko stopped walking, looking thoroughly confused.

Oh god, what did you do?? Did you push the envelope too far? Did she actually have a shit time? Was the curry really that bad? Retreat, retreat, retreat—

 

 

“…Was this not a date?”

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTH TO THE QUEEN


End file.
